When it rains SasuSaku one shot
by Alexiitah
Summary: Version acerca de la ida de Sasuke contado por sakura, y como se sintio. Tema cantado por Paramore. "Acaso siendo egoista sere capaz de comprender tu ida?..."


_Bueno! Este fue el primer One shot que trabaje, aunque no fue mi mejor trabajo espero que les guste…=D La cancion es sacada del grupo Paramore, en verdad me encanto cuando la oi e identifique mucho con los sentimientos de cierta pelirrosa… _

[When it rains*] (one shot) SasuSaku

_And when it rains  
On this side of town it touches, everything_

Me encuentro caminando, por el claro en donde te vi la ultima ves, aquella ves en la cual te fuiste…Llueve…Las gotas de lluvia caen en mi cara, en todo mi cuerpo, al parecer ellas son las únicas que tratan de comprender mis sentimientos

_Just say it again and mean it  
We don't miss a thing_

Trate de convencerte de que no te fueras, pero todo fue en vano, Naruto por fin volvio a konoha de su largo entrenamiento, con un solo propósito…Traerte de vuelta…¿Acaso no comprendiste que dentro de nuestro ser habias dejado un vacío que no puede ser rellenado? Quizás es tonto que yo piense en ti…Sabiendo que tu no piensas en mi…

_You made yourself a bed  
At the bottom of the blackest hole_

_And convinced yourself that  
It's not the reason you don't see the sun anymore_

Piensas que tu solo podrás realizar tu "venganza", que en tu corazón no hay otro sentimiento. Yo no creo que sea cierto…Aquella ves que trate detenerte de que te fueras, llore…llore descontroladamente tratando de hacerte entender que tu pertenecías acá…Que tonta fui en pensar que te podría retener…Siempre con esa mirada lejana y con indiferencia. Te convenciste a ti mismo que tu único propósito era la venganza.

_how could you do it?_

_I never saw it coming  
I need the ending_

¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo? Dejándonos acá…Siendo egoísta, viendo tus propios sentimientos y no de las personas que dejabas…Buscando poder…Necesito que todo esto termine…

_So why can't you stay  
Just long enough to explain? _

Aun no te comprendo en lo absoluto, solo se que en este preciso momento, estas en un lugar al cual no perteneces, tan solo con una palabra grabada en tu cabeza…Venganza…

_And when it rains  
Will you always find an escape?_

Aun sigue lloviendo, otra lagrima cae por mi mejilla, estoy sentada en el banco en el cual me dejaste inconsciente…¿es ironico no? El hecho de que estoy segura de que regresaras…

_Just running away  
From all of the ones who love you  
From everything  
_

Aquí tenias perdonas que te querian, que te amaban, que te apoyaban, una de ellas era yo…Ahora tengo 16 años, y sigo esperando. No logro comprenderte…¿Por qué?

_You made yourself a bed  
At the bottom of the blackest hole _

_  
And you'll sleep 'til May  
And you'll say that you don't want to see the sun anymore  
_

Bajo la mirada, y me hecho en aquel banco, estoy toda mojada…no importa, sigo sonriendo…pero aun sigo con tu nombre grabado en mi mente…Es como si te hubieras construido tu propio mundo, uno al cual nadie pudo entrar...¿acaso no sientes los rayos del sol iluminando tu cara? ¿Acaso no ves que tratamos de apoyarte?

_how could you do it?_

_I never saw it coming_

_  
I need the ending  
So why can't you stay just long enough to explain?_

No tuviste una explicación lógica para irte…Sonrío otra ves…Me dijiste que no era de mi incumbencia, que tan solo era una molestia, que interfería en tu camino.

_Take your time  
Take my time_

Quería irme contigo, apoyarte…Que estés a mi lado…Al parecer fui mas o tan egoísta que tu… encerrado en tu propia melancolía…en tu propio odio…

_Take these chances to turn it around _

_Take these chances, we'll make it somehow_

_  
And take these chances to turn it around _

_Just turn it around  
_

Sabes ahora que lo pienso solo fui un juego..¿Verdad?...No me importa nada ahora, quisiera estar a tu lado, apoyándote, encontrar una manera de poder hacerte regresar, he crecido, he cambiado mi forma de pensar…

_I need an ending  
So why can't you stay  
Just long enough to explain?_

Ya no me importan tus razones…Me he vuelto fuerte…Se que necesitas vengarte, pero al menos trata de que las personas que te rodean te ayuden, y ¿sabes cual es mi propósito ahora? Traerte de vuelta para enseñarte que tu puedes vivir una vida…¿Sigo siendo una molesta verdad?

_You can take your time, take my time _

Te apoyare siempre…Te traere de vuelta Sasuke…

La lluvia baña mis emociones…Tratando de comprederlas y darles fuerzas de seguir adelante…la lluvia en si es el llanto de alguien solitario…

Gracias…


End file.
